Hamkke Gangje, Chagiya
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "Bukankah kita berjanji untuk selalu bersama?" YunJae/ Writer: Metha & Yuuki
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle : **__**Hamkke Gangje, Chagya?**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**__** & Metha Sari**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Familly**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Cast : **__**YunJae and Others (untuk kebutuhan cerita, marga disesuaikan. GS for Kibum)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but **__**this story punya Yuuki & Metha**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty**____**bertebaran, Penceritaan**____**ngebut**__**, jadi tolong maklumi kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAMER! KALAU TIDAK MUDENG TINGGAL TANYAKAN DAN JANGAN MERUSUH DI RUMAH ORANG!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

_**Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan...**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Flasback**

" _dia tampan sekali dan kulitnya juga berwarna kecoklatan tidak seperti pria korea pada umumnya ne yeobo " tanya seorang yeoja pada suaminya._

_Mereka adalah pasangan Jung yang terkenal akan kekayaannya dikorea, tapi sayang kebahagiaan mereka tidak lengkap karena sang nyonya Jung harus rela rahimnya diangkat akibat kanker. Sekarang mereka sedang berada disalah satu panti asuhan di seoul, Panti asuhan Shinki._

" _ne dan yang satunya juga sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih dan mata bulatnya sungguh menenangkan. Padahal dia namja" _

" _kau benar yeobo tapi aku menyukai anak berkulit eksotis itu" ucap nyonya Jung._

" _aku menyukai anak berkulit putih itu" ujar tuan Jung_

_Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pengurus panti tempat mereka berada sedang tersenyum melihat pasangan suami istri itu._

" _ehm mian kalau menganggu, tapi bolehkah saya memberi kalian saran?" tanya nya_

"_apa itu ?" sang istri bertanya_

" _nyonya menyukai Yunho dan tuan menyukai Jaejoong, jadi bukankah kalian bisa mengadopsi keduanya. Jujur saja mereka adalah sahabat ditambah dengan Yihan tapi saya rasa kalian hanya memerlukan dua anak" ucap pengurus panti itu seraya tersenyum._

" _Ah kau benar seulgi shi tapi apa tak apa, bagaimana jika anak yang bernama Yihan itu merasa kehilangan karena kami mengadopsi kedua sahabatnya sekaligus?" tanya nyonya Jung lirih, jujur saja dia merasa bersalah jika harus memisahkan mereka._

" _anda tenang saja nyonya, akan ada keluarga berbeda yang datang kesini setiap minggu nya untuk mengadopsi anak-anak disini. Saya yakin Yihan bisa mengerti dan juga bisa memiliki keluarga baru seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong". Ujar Seulgi mencoba memberi pengertian._

"_Bagaimana yeobo?" nyonya Jung mencoba meminta pendapat suaminya._

"_baiklah kita adopsi keduanya, bukankah kita akan memiliki dua anak yang tampan dan cantik sekaligus" tuan Jung tersenyum._

"_Seulgi shi katakan pada mereka bahwa mereka akan segera mempunyai keluarga baru". Nyonya Jung tersenyum membayangkan dia memiliki dua anak yang akan memanggilnya umma._

**End Flashback**

**Author POV**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema dalam kediaman mewah keluarga Jung, seorang namja cantik terlihat berjalan menuju seorang Yeoja yang sedang berkutat menata meja makan.

"Umma" teriaknya

Brukk

Namja cantik tersebut langsung menubruk da melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang yeoja paruh baya yang sepertinya terkejut atas tindakan putra nya itu.

"yah jung jaejoong bisakah tidak mengagetkan umma" marahnya pada namja cantik itu aka Jung Jaejoong.

"hehe mian umma" cengirnya, " umma mana appa dan hyung?" tanya nya pada ummanya aka Jung Kibum.

"Hah appa sebentar lagi akan turun dan Joongie tolong bangunkan Hyung beruangmu itu, dia harus segera pergi ke kantor karena akan ada meeting dengan Jin Corp". Perintah kibum pada putra cantiknya.

"Ne"

Jaejoong segera pergi menaiki tangga menuju kamar hyung beruangnya aka Jung yunho, dia tidak ingin umma cantiknya mengamuk dipagi hari karena mengabaikan perintahnya.

Kriet

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan melihat Hyungnya masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimutnya.

"Hyung irreona ppali, umma bilang kau harus segera bangun dan membersihkan diri. Kau ada meeting dengan perusahaan Jin Corp". Jaejoong menggoyangkan badan Yunho berharap Hyungnya terbangun.

" Berisik". Bentak Yunho karena merasa terganggu.

"Tapi hyung harus segera sarapan dan pergi ke kantor". Jaejoong tidak menyerah.

"Ne ne sekarang pergilah karena aku akan bangun". Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Setelah itu yunho bergegas bangun dan membersihkan diri karena memang dia memiliki jadwal dengan perusahaan yang akan menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Jung Corp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho POV**

Sekarang aku bukan lagi Yunho anak panti tapi sekarang aku adalah Jung Yunho anak dari pasangan Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum, aku dan Jaejoong di adopsi dan di besarkan bersama-sama. Mereka tidak membedakan antara aku dan Jaejoong, tapi sekarang aku merasa mereka lebih menyayangi Jaejoong dari pada aku.

Mereka seolah-olah selalu meremehkanku dan menganggapku tidak becus dalam mengurus perusahaan sehingga aku harus turun jabatan dari direktur utama menjadi manager, aku sama sekali tidak membenci mereka yang telah dengan sukarela menjadikanku bagian dari keluarga Jung dan aku juga tidak merasa iri pada Jaejoong yang tumbuh dengan belaian kasih yang berlebihan.

Aku menyayangi orangtuaku walau sikap mereka yang meremehkanku membuatku menjadi angkuh dan dingin, dan aku juga mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari cinta seorang Hyung pada Dongsaeng. Yah aku jatuh cinta pada jaejoong sebagai seorang pria bahkan sejak kami sama-sama masih menjadi anak panti.

**Yunho POV End**

**Author POV**

" Apa kau siap untuk meeting bersama utusan perusahaan Jin Corp Yun?" tanya sang kepala keluarga pada salah satu putranya.

"Ne" jawab Yunho datar.

"Apa harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan yang dapat merusak kerjasama ini dan menghancurkan nama baik keluarga" ucap Siwon

"Aku tidak akan mengacaukan semuanya, dan ku pastikan kerjasama ini akan menambah kejayaan anda tuan Jung". Sinis Yunho.

"Yah Jung Yunho sopan lah sedikit kepada Appamu". Teriak Siwon

"Sabar Yeobo, aku yakin Yunho dapat diandalkan. Bukan begitu Yun?". Tanya Kibum mencoba menengahi.

Bukannya menjawab Yunho malah segera menyudahi sarapannya dan segera pergi keluar meninggalkan kedua orangtua dan adiknya, selalu seperti ini jika dia berhadapan dengan sang Appa yang selalu meremehkan nya dan umma nya akan selalu membelanya.

"Kau jangan selalu membela dan memanjakannya kibum ah, dia bisa besar kepala" ucap siwon pada istrinya.

"Tapi kau juga tidak harus berbicara seperti itu pada Yunho, dia selalu membantumu di perusahaan dan seharusnya kau tidak menurunkan jabatannya menjadi manager wonnie?" balas kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena dia telah membuat kerjasama perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Luar Negeri berantakan karena kebodohannya".

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya" lirih kibum.

"Mian bummie, aku tahu ini keterlaluan tapi aku ingin dia lebih dewasa dalam bersikap".

Setelah itu Siwon mengacup kening Kibum tak lupa juga Jaejoong dan segera beranjak untuk berangkat ke perusahaannya, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Ini bukan salah appanya juga bukan salah hyungnya.

"Umma gwaenchana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Ummanya.

"Ne gwaencahan chagie".Kibum tersenyum dan memeluk putra cantiknya ini.

Yah Jaejoong dan Yunho sungguh berbeda, jika Yunho dingin dan angkuh. Lain halnya dengan Jaejoong, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis dan ceria sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho. Jika Yunho putera kebanggaannya maka Jaejoong adalah pelipur laranya, jika Yunho selalu beradu argumen dengan suaminya maka Jaejoong adalah penenang baginya dan suaminya. Jika Yunho selalu menghabiskan waktu diperusahhan untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya dan meraih kekuasaannya maka Jaejoong adalah teman terbaik yang selalu ada mengisi kekosongan harinya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah hartanya yang telah dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang sama dari dirinya dan Siwon tapi berbeda watak dan perilaku.

**At Jung Corp**

Yunho berjalan memasuki perusahaan menuju ruang meeting dengan wajar datar dan dinginnya, semua karyawan sudah tahu watak putera pertama keluarga Jung ini. Dingin, angkuh dan arogant bahkan selalu terobsesi ingin meraih kembali posisi nya menjadi direktur utama yang sempat disandangnya.

Tak dipedulikan olehnya tatapan kagum para karyawan Yeoja yang selalu mengagumi dan memujinya, baginya mereka hanya oang-orang rendahan diperusahaan ini. Yunho tersenyum sinis dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Cklekk

Yunho memasuki ruangan meeting dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan untuknya dalam setiap meeting.

"Mian aku sedikit terlambat". Ucapnya datar.

" Apa kabar Yunho, ah maksudku Jung Yunho". Ucap seseorang dan seketika Yunho melihat kearah orang itu dan...

Deg

"Yihan" ucapnya tak percaya

"Lama tak bertemu Yunho"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : **__**Hamkke Gangje, Chagya II**_

_**Author : NaraYuuki**__** & Metha Sari**_

_**Genre : **__**Romance/ Drama/ Familly**_

_**Rate : T**___

_**Cast : **__**YunJae and Others (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan. GS for Kibum)**_

_**Disclaimer: : **__**Chara milik individu masing-masing**__** but **__**this story punya Yuuki & Metha**_

_**Warning : Kesalahan**____**ejaan**____**dan**____**pemilihan kata harap**____**dimaklumi, Miss Ty**____**bertebaran, Penceritaan**____**ngebut**__**, jadi tolong maklumi kalau hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan. TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN FLAMER! KALAU TIDAK MUDENG TINGGAL TANYAKAN DAN JANGAN MERUSUH DI RUMAH ORANG!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pastikan baca warningnya dulu!**_

_**Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan...**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Yihan _ah,_ kau..." Yunho masih tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, "kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja untuk _meeting_, bukankah hari ini Jung _corp_ akan memulai kerjasama dengan Jin _corp_ jadi untuk itulah aku ada di sini." Jawab Yihan.

"Kau? _Meeting_? Jin _Corp_?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Aku yang akan mewakili perusahaan Jin _Corp_ untuk _meeting_ hari ini sebagai manager." Jawab Yihan.

Mendengar hal itu Yunho hanya bisa terdiam, tanpa disangka dia kembali bertemu dengan sahabatnya masa kecilnya yang kini menjadi saingannya. Yah, semua orang mungkin menganggap dirinya, Jaejoong dan Yihan adalah sahabat yang baik. Tapi, yang sebenarnya adalah Yunho dan Yihan selalu bersaing merebut perhatian Jaejoong semenjak mereka sama-sama berada di panti..

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar Joongie, Yunho _ah_?" tanya Yihan membuat Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya..

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Yunho datar.

"_Ahh_... aku sungguh merindukannya, apa dia bertambah cantik dan mempesona? Yunho _ah_ bolehkah kapan-kapan aku berkunjung ke kediaman Jung untuk bertemu dengan Joongie?" Tanya Yihan tanpa melihat aura hitam disekelilingnya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Yihan, ingin rasanya dia melayangkan tinjunya pada Yihan. Namun Yunho mencoba menahan emosinya, dia tidak ingin menghancurkan _meeting_ penting ini. Akan Yunho tunjukkan kepada _Appa_nya, Jung Siwon bahwa dirinya mampu dan layak memimpin kembali perusahaan.

" Bisakah kita mulai meeting hari ini". Ucapnya seraya mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah.

"Hahaha _ne ne_ baiklah".

.

.

**At Jung Mansion**

Kibum terduduk di bibir ranjang kamarnya sembari menatap sebuah foto keluarga, disana ada dirinya dan Siwon yang duduk pada sebuah kursi, di belakangnya berdiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho dengan wajah tampan serta tatapan tajamnya sementara Jaejoong dengan wajah cantik nan menawannya tersenyum menatap kamera.

"Hah..." Kibum menghela napas panjang.

Bagi orang-orang mereka terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia, namun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Sejak kejadian 'itu' hubungan keluarganya menjadi dingin, lebih tepatnya hubungan antara Siwon dan Yunho.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Plak_

_Suara tamparan terdengar di ruang tengah keluarga Jung, seorang namja tampan hanya tertunduk sembari menahan nyeri dipipinya._

"_KAU..." sang kepala keluarga itu menahan segala amarahnya. "kenapa bisa kau menghancurkan kerjasama yang akan sangat menguntungkan itu Jung Yunho?" tanya Siwon penuh amarah._

_Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar kemarahan Siwon, ini pertama kalinya orang yang selalu dijadikannya panutan itu menamparnya._

"_Tapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku Appa, mereka bahkan menghina perusahaan kita". Yunho mencoba membela diri._

"_Tapi kau tidak harus memukul utusan dari JS group, kau telah menghancurkan segalanya. Appa kecewa padamu Yunho ah". Siwon tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan segala kekesalan dan kekecewaannya pada putra sulungnya itu._

"_Kenapa Appa masih membela mereka yang jelas-jelas merendahkan perusahaan kita?" tanya Yunho. Ada kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya._

"_Itu sudah resiko dalam berbisnis Yunho, kau seharusnya bisa mengendalikan dirimu!" ucap Siwon._

"_Tapi..."_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak becus Yunho ah, sekarang Appa yang akan mengambil alih memimpin perusahaan!"_

"_Bagaimana denganku Appa?"._

" _Kau menjadi manager utama, anggap saja itu hukuman atas kesalahanmu!" Setelah itu Siwon pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamarnya._

_Degh_

_Yunho merasa dunianya berhenti seketika mendengar ucapan appanya, dia tidak terima hanya karena kesalahannya memukul orang yang menghina perusahaan mereka maka dia harus turun jabatan dan dianggap tidak becus.._

"_ARRRRGGHH KAU TIDAK BISA MEMPERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI APPA!" teriak Yunho kepada Appanya._

_Sedangkan baik Kibum maupun Jaejoong hanya dapat mematung dan menatap miris kepada Yunho, mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan dapat membantah semua ucapan yang Siwon lontarkan._

**Flashback END**

**.**

**.**

"_Umma..."_ Suara Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Kibum.

"Joongie _ah_ _wae?"_ tanya Kibum seraya tersenyum kepada putra cantiknya.

"_Umma gwenchana_? Dari tadi Joongie memanggil _Umma._" Ucap Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Gwenchana Chagie_, apa Joongie sudah makan siang?" tanya Kibum, diusapnya rambut putra kesayangannya lembut.

"_Ne, Umma_ melihat foto keluarga kita? _Umma _merindukan Yunnie _hyung_ yang dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, membuat Kibum menjadi sangat gemas.

"_Umma_ sangat merindukannya Joongie _ah_, _Umma _merindukan sikapnya yang selalu bermanja kepada _Appa_ dan _Umma._ Tapi sekarang dia seperti bukan _hyungmu..._." kibum mencoba untuk tidak menangis. "_Umma_ dan _Appa _menyayangi kalian dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sama, membesarkan kalian dengan penuh cinta... Tapi kini... hiks... hiks... hiks..." Kibum tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"_Umma uljimma_, Joongie yakin jauh didalam lubuk hati _yung_ sangat menyayangi _Umma _dan _Appa._ _Hyung_ begitu karena obsesinya untuk menunjukkan kepada _Appa_ jika dia dapat diandalkan, _Hyung_ hanya membutuhkan kepercayaan dari kita, Umma..." Ucap Jaejoong lirih.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Yunho sedang duduk di tepi ranjang _King Size_nya, masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Yihan ketika di perusahaan tadi.

_Tok_

_Tok_

Suara pintu yang diketuk beberapa kali menyadarkan Yunho dari pemikirannya tentang pertemuannya dengan Yihan. "Masuk..." ucapnya.

_Cklek_

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Yunho memperlihatkan sang pelaku yang mengetuk pintu kamar _namja_ tampan berahang tegas itu.

"_Hyung..."_ sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Joongie, _wae_? Masuklah!" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong melangkah memasuki kamar _hyung_ kesayangannya itu perlahan, ikut mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang di samping Yunho.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yunho pada adiknya.

"_Umma_ tadi siang menangis." jawab Jaejoong sembari tertunduk.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"_Umma_ merindukanmu _Hyung, Umma_ menangis karena tiba-tiba saja _Hyung_ bersikap dingin dan sering berdebat dengan _Appa_." Jaejoong semakin tertunduk, jemarinya mencengkeram ujung kaus yang dipakainya.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong segera merengkuh Jaejoong ke dala pelukannya, diusapnya rambut jaejoong dan mencium puncak kepalanya lembut.

"_Mian, Hyung_ tidak bermaksud membuat _umma_ menangis dan bersedih. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri alasan yang membuat _Hyung _seperti ini, kan?"

"_Ne,_ tapi _Hyung_ seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti itu kepada mereka terlebih _Umma_ yang bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan. Mereka tetaplah orang tua kita." Lirih jaejoong.

"Kau tenang saja, nanti _Hyung _akan menemui _Umma_ dan meminta maaf." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Jinjja?"_ tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ne"_ jawab Yunho sembari tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan _meeting_ hari ini? _Hyung_ tidak melakukan kesalahan lagi, kan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran adiknya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tahu Joongie... hari ini _Hyung_ bertemu dengan Yihan saat _meeting_ tadi." Yunho bercerita.

"_MWO?!"_ kaget Jaejoong mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Maksud _hyung?_ Yihan _hyung_? Yihan hyung teman kita waktu di panti asuhan dulu?" tanyanya antusias.

"_Ne."_ jawab Yunho malas begitu mendengar nada ceria dari suara Jaejoong.

"Woah... bagaimana rupa Yihan hyung sekarang, _Hyung?_ Apa Yihan _Hyung_ semakin tampan? Joongie ingin bertemu dengannya..." ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat tanpa melihat wajah kesal Yunho.

"_Ya_ Joongie! _Hyung_ bahkan jauh lebih tampan daripada Yihan hyungmu itu. Lagi pula _Hyung_ tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kau bertemu dengannya! Kau dengar itu?!" tanpa sadar Yunho membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar suara kakaknya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hiks... hiks... Hyung membentak Joongie? Joongie hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yihan hyung, kenapa Hyung membentak Joongie? Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Jaejoong menangis.

Mendengar rengekan pilu Jaejoong membuat Yunho merasa bersalah sebab telah membuat adik sekaligus orang yang dicintainya menangis karena dirinya.

"_Mian_ Joongie _mian, Hyung_ tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Ssst... _uljimma ne_, baiklah nanti _Hyung_ akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan Yihan. _Uljimma..._" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Hiks... Hiks... _Jinjja_?"

"_Ne_..." ucap Yunho pasrah dan setengah hati. '_Hah seharusnya tadi aku tidak membahas soal Jin Yihan_.' Batinnya.

.

.

**At Sibum room**

"Wonnie apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Tanya Kibum pada suaminya.

"_Ne_ aku sangat yakin Bummie." Jawab Siwon mantap.

"Tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong anak kita dan mereka... mereka itu bersaudara."

"Apa kau lupa jika mereka bukan anak kandung kita dan mereka juga bukan saudara sedarah jadi tidak masalahkan?" tanya Siwon.

"_Ne_, tapi aku takut mereka menolak dan berbalik membenci kita."

Mengerti akan kekhawatiran istrinya, Siwon segera memeluk Kibum dan mencoba memberi ketenangan padanya. "Percayalah padaku Bummie, ini semua demi kebaikan Yunho karena hanya Jaejoong yang bisa meluluhkan Yunho kita. Aku yakin jika mereka tidak akan menolak." ucapnya sembari mengelus punggung Kibum.

"Ini semua juga karena kau terlalu keras padanya."

"_Mian_, aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

.

.

**Other Place**

Seorang _namja _sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur empuknya, sembari memandang foto masa kecilnya. Foto yang berisi dua _namja _tampan dan satu _namja_ cantik, diusapnya foto sang _namja_ cantik dan diciumnya agak lama.

"Joongie _ah_ akhirnya sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, akan kupastikan kali ini kau menjadi milikku walau aku harus kembali bersaing dengan Yunho." Ucapnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

.

**TBC**

_._

_._

_Ini kolab, jadi kalau ada yang lihat FF ini di WP, Blog, grup FB ataupun FFn jangan kaget & bingung ya :D_


End file.
